


No Smoke Without a Fire

by tingles22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fire, Implied Sheith, Keith’s Dad’s death, Keith’s History With Fire, M/M, Not explicitly stated sheith, SHEITH - Freeform, death by fire tw, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles22/pseuds/tingles22
Summary: “Dad!”The flames grew higher.“No! Dad!”The smoke grew thicker.“Don’t leave me! Dad!”The house collapsed.Keith always had a...tricky relationship with fire. All it does is take, take, take from him.





	No Smoke Without a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Smoke Without a Fire by Bad Company
> 
> hi all! this fic was inspired by a tweet by @wolfsan11 and art by @zuspacey!

Keith knew it wasn’t the best plan he’s ever had, but it certainly was the only one that came to mind. They needed to get this mech far from Earth. Now.

As Voltron rushed towards the sky, Keith couldn’t help but wonder what would come next. Sure, they could get it off the planet, but how far will the debris fly? How safe was Earth? How safe were his fellow paladins? How safe was he?

Everything went slow as Voltron pushed the unknown mech out into space. Keith hoped and prayed to whomever might be listening that his team would make it out alive.

Then everything was enveloped in fire.

Harsh, hot fire.

Keith always had a...tricky relationship with fire. All it does is take, take, take from him.

The whole irony of the situation was almost enough to make Keith laugh, that is if he weren’t crashing to the surface of Earth at just a few more meters per second than he’d prefer.

The Black Lion lit up in flames as it descended, smoke billowing from all sides. The last thing Keith saw before slipping unconscious was pure fire, and it filled him with fear.

\--- --- ---

Smoke. Always smoke. 

The nightmares that haunted Keith night by night were always filled with a greasy, grey smoke.

He had meant no harm, really. His dad had been stretched thin lately, and Keith figured he would help out by getting a head start on dinner. At the ripe age of seven, Keith decided it was time he began helping out around the house. He had meant no harm.

Keith had always been a small kid, always falling just short of the growth curve. That’s why he needed to pull over that damn wooden stool towards the stove. 

Tottering on the small stool allowed for Keith to have the majority of his torso above the edge of the stove.

Making pasta shouldn’t be that hard, right?

Off in town a quick errand, Keith’s dad was searching for parts to fix up their fence, so Keith knew that his dad wouldn’t spoil his surprise.

Keith reached down to turn on the gas. Just as he began to turn the knob to light it, the stool below him collapsed. A leg on the stubborn wood stool decided then was going to be its last day, so Keith tumbled to the floor.

It was nowhere near a hard fall, and nowhere near the worst Keith had ever been hurt, but the fall stunned him enough. It took Keith a few moments before he rose again, grumbling and holding his head. 

As he searched for a new stool, filled with determination, Keith was unaware of what filled the kitchen.

The small, tick tick tick of the stove leaking gas was too faint for him to hear. Far too faint, and far too dangerous. 

Keith returned to the room triumphantly minutes later, dragging another stool with him. He sniffed the air in confusion. It was filled with the scent of rotten eggs. Keith merely shrugged and continued to gather everything he needed.

Pasta, check. Butter, check. Salt, check. Water, wait. Keith spun around to see his pot of water certainly not boiling. He placed down his recipe (a stack of scribbles to show his dad) and went to light the stovetop. 

The moment he turned the handle, everything was enveloped in flames. 

Keith was laid back on the floor, dazed for a few moments too long before he realized what was happening. He’s a son of a firefighter after all, he knew exactly what he had to do. 

What Keith wasn’t expecting was the smoke inhalation to cause him to pass out so suddenly. Keith had no time to make it outside before he slumped over as his lungs filled with thick smoke, unable to move without his body shaking with coughs.

Yells from outside his house grabbed Keith’s attention. His neighbors, Keith thought, they must be coming to get me. 

“Are they home?” Someone yelled off in the distance.

“I’m calling 911!” Another voice shouted.

I’m in here! Keith tried to yell, but no sound left his throat.

Keith tried pushing his body off the ash covered floor to make his way towards the door, but as soon as he began to move he collapsed again. The flames licked at his side as the fire slowly began its ascent to the rest of the house.

Keith laid on his floor, a weak hand covering his mouth for what felt like hours, simply listening to the creaks and cracks of his house burn around him. The popping sound of the fire reminded him of campfires that he used to enjoy with his father.

Faint sirens ran in Keith’s ears as he laid there, unable to move despite his best efforts. He hoped his dad wouldn’t be too mad at him. 

Shouts filled the air once more as a familiar voice called out, “Keith? Keith? Where are you?”

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. His dad came to get him.

Keith heard a brief bash of voices outside. Why was no one coming to get him?

“Sir, you can’t go in there! You don’t have your gear! Wait for backup from the station, it’ll be a few minutes more.”

“That’s my son in there, I don’t care if the integrity of the house is compromised, I’m going in there.”

His dad, always the hero. 

The stomping and crushing of wood drew Keith’s attention to someone trying to tear down the wall. The old, wood house gave way quickly, as the fire had already done so much damage.

“Keith? Where are you, buddy?” His dad’s voice cut through the smoke as he stumbled into the room.

All Keith could do was cough in response.

Minutes passed before his dad found him, barely breathing and trying to hold onto consciousness.

“Oh, Keith...Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright,” His dad slowly lifted him into his arms, “I’m here. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?”

Keith’s body wracked with coughs. “S--sorry,” Keith managed to choke out as his dad rushed him towards the opening he created in the wall.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I just need you to be alright. Can you do that for me?”

Keith slowly nodded, unaware of the crumbling deterior of the house around him.

“I have him!” His dad shouted outside, “The wall collapsed again, I’m going to need to create a bigger exit for myself. Someone get here and take Keith for me!”

Through the haze of smoke, Keith watched as he was handed off to the new arrivals from the fire department. 

“Get him out of here!”

Keith lifted his head from the shoulder of the volunteer who was carrying him, and was faced with a vision out of his nightmares.

His entire house was engulfed in flames, and falling fast.

Keith watched as his father frantically tried to cut himself out of the house.

“Dad!”

The flames grew higher.

“No! Dad!”

The smoke grew thicker.

“Don’t leave me! Dad!”

The house collapsed, trapping Keith’s father. 

The small gesture of trying to make dinner for his dad turned into the last day Keith would ever touch a stovetop.

\--- --- ---

The day Keith was swept off to space was not the day he thought he’d have to face his fear of fire.

Over the years, Keith’s fear grew less and less, but it was always present. From candles to campfires, Keith made sure to be overly cautious. He didn’t want to cause the death of someone, not again.

A plethora of people had told him time and time again that his dad dying was not his fault, but Keith could never shake the heat of the fire from him.

The moment Keith saw the explosions by the Garrison, he knew something was up. He chased after the fire and was rewarded with Shiro, but was also given the responsibility of the universe.

He would save Shiro time and time again, even if it meant fire would be waiting for him.

So there he stood, patiently waiting to be assigned his lion by Princess Allura. The past 24 hours had been a whirlwind of emotions, and Keith really wanted to get his lion and take a nap.

“Keith, you’ll be the red lion, the Guardian of Fire.”

Fire.

It can’t seem to leave him alone.

Keith stood in shock, no time to process all the information being thrown at him before he was off again, rushing, rushing, rushing to get his lion, and to get out of the alien ship. 

It was much, much later that night (day? time was different in space) when Keith was finally able to breath. 

With everything all calm, then why did he feel like he was breathing in smoke?

\--- --- --- 

The days turned into months as Keith and his fellow paladins slowly became used to all the battles around them. They were finally all working together, even with the new knowledge of Keith’s heritage. 

They settled into life, but Keith was still on edge.

Every battle, every explosion reminded Keith of that damn stove, especially now knowing what secrets died with his father.

Battles were always hard, but using firepower never got easier.

The first day on the Balmera when Keith shot fire out of his lion he knew that fire would be ever so present in his life again. After years and years of trying to forget, it surrounded him again.

“Oh man! Did you see that huge explosion that blew up all those ships? Wild stuff, man!”

If only Lance would stop bringing it up.

With team bonding, that unfortunately meant team hangouts. The paladins were all leaning around the kitchen, still too antsy to sit down after battle.

“Whatever, Lance,” Keith began, trying to hide the slight shake in his voice, “It’s not like anything we haven’t seen before.”

Lance pursued his lip, “You’re no fun, Keith! I hope we make even bigger explosions next time!”

Keith frowned at Lance, but it immediately was wiped off his face when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He smiled. Shiro.

“Now, now guys, no need to get into petty arguments,” Shiro spoke to both of them, but his eyes and soft smile were directed at Keith.

Shiro knew about Keith’s...rocky relationship with fire, and Keith was beyond thankful for his understanding. 

Keith couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to warm up to fire again.

\--- --- ---

Explosions, every single battle they were in went up in flames. The other’s would whoop and cheer at the sight of enemy fighters being reduced to ash, but Keith would inwardly chringe.

Keith must admit, it got better. As be slowly began to feel comfortable in himself and his ability to lead, he began to become comfortable with the excessive amounts of fire.

The few months without Shiro were tough, way too tough, and that’s why he was in his current situation.

Naxela lay before him, Voltron in danger. Shiro in danger.

Jumping into the Galran fighter was second nature to him, it’s what’s next is what’s terrifying.

Fire flew around him as more and more ships exploded. This plan needed to work, and he needed to take out that barrier, by any means necessary.

As Keith’s ship rushed towards the particle barrier, his dad was at the forefront of his mind.

Would he die in a fiery blast like him?

Voltron going up in flames, no, his friends going up in flames was more than enough reasoning for Keith. He’s never been a believer in trading lives, but his for Voltron and the rest of the universe...he could do that math. 

The barrier got closer and closer, and the yelling in his ear got louder and louder.

“Keith! Get out of there!” Matt. He’s so happy Pidge found him.

Keith moved to flip off his comms, he needed to focus.

Keith’s ship was only a few lengths away from the barrier when he slowly began to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see the fire that he’ll cause. Not again.

He counted down the seconds to impact, trying not to imagine Shiro’s face when he hears of his sacrifice.

Heat filled the air as Keith tried to breathe, but all he could do is choke on smoke, even if it was in his head. 

Suddenly, a beam of fire so bright cut through the air, destroying the barrier and in turn saving Voltron.

Keith gasped, choking on the thick air as he turned his fighter around and turned back on his comms. He couldn’t believe it. 

Tears blurred his vision filled with fire, always fire.

\--- --- --- 

A soft, crackling fire became his comfort for a while. On the back of that whale he and Krolia didn’t have much else. 

Fire slowly became a necessity, no longer something to avoid.

Krolia didn’t ask why he made sure they were exactly ten feet away from any trees when they lit up the fire. She didn’t need to. The memories she saw was enough of an explanation.

While they sat, the days slowly passing, Keith and Krolia shared stories up triumph, sadness, and everything in between. Keith was thankful for the moments he was able to have with her. 

Krolia loved teasing Keith about Shiro, and Keith loved learning about her Blade of Marmora adventures. 

Being around the constant fire changed Keith. As he was able to mature physically, and spending quality time with Krolia helped him to mature emotionally as well.

At the end of the two years, Keith felt like a new man. 

He came to terms with his fear with the help of his mom, and he was very thankful.

Smoke filled the air, but not his lungs.

\--- --- ---

Keith’s vision was blurry when he slowly opened his eyes. 

Bright reds, yellows, and oranges filled the room as the sun began to set.

“Oh my, he’s awake!” a hushed whisper drew Keith’s attention away from the window.

Krolia sat on the bottom corner of his bed with a smile on her face. “I’m glad to see you’re awake, Keith.”

Keith felt a smile spread across his face. “I’m glad to see you, too.” 

Krolia, Kolivan, and Keith sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, thankful to be able to be together in the end. Or at least the end of the battle for Earth.

After a few minutes, Keith spoke again. “Where’s Shiro?”

“He should be on his way now. He was giving a memorial speech,” Krolia spoke with a far off look in her eyes. 

A frown crossed Keith’s face as he thought of all the lives claimed by explosions and firepower.

Just as Keith opened his mouth to respond, the door to the room flew open.

Shiro came tumbling in, his legs moving too fast to remain balanced. “Keith! I’m so happy to see you! You’ve been out for a few days and the doctors--”

Keith cut him off. “I’m happy to see you, too”

A blinding smile crosses Shiro’s face as Krolia and Kolivan move towards the door.

“We’ll be outside, Keith. I think I’m going to show Kolivan around,” Krolia spoke swiftly as she ushered Kolivan out the door.

Keith laughed and waved her goodbye.

“You really need to be careful, Keith, when I saw Black fall, I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Shiro spoke slowly as he dragged a chair up next to Keith’s bed. 

“I know, I know. It was the only choice,” Keith laughed before sitting up urgently, “Are the others okay?”

Shiro let out a warm laugh, “Yes, no need to worry yourself. You’ve taken enough heavy fire lately.”

Fire, always fire. 

Keith and Shiro sat quietly together, basking in the warm colors of the sun. Keith took in a deep breath, no smoke, no fire, just peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Tingles! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to talk with me about voltron on twitter and tumblr @tingles22
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
